


what is home?

by minmoongie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Langst, M/M, Multi, Or something of the sort, Pining Lance (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Burn, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Will add more tags as I go, but like he's also half galra, i tagged him as cuban becos he grew up in cuba ok, listen he grew up in cuba so thats that, starts out as, with like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoongie/pseuds/minmoongie
Summary: Lance always had a huge family. Being the youngest of his siblings, of course, had its own challenges but he wouldn't say that he ever didn't like being a part of it. In fact, Lance would say that he loved his family. Big it may be but it was also a source of comfort and support. His Mama and Abuela would always be there for him, his brothers and sisters would always cheer him on, his Papa would never stop believing in him.When he said he wanted to be a pilot, they never said 'no'. They never talked about how expensive it could be or how far away from home he would be. All they said was 'Lance, follow your dreams'.So, of course, when Lance found out that his family wasn't actually his family after all, he felt more than a little lost. Add that to the fact that he was in the middle of uncharted territory, on the other side of the galaxy. Vast space felt much bigger than he can remember.What was a space boy to do when he felt so adrift among the stars?





	1. blue.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this was me going 'man, wouldn't altean lance be great?' and then writing about altean lance. the plot of this follows closely with the plot of the actual show so there's going to be a lot of time skips? because i just don't want yall to have to go thru all the same things again but in lame writing instead of cool animation!
> 
> hope yall enjoy and a reminder that, at the moment, this is unedited and thus will be changed as soon as possible when my beta (god bless her soul) reads it and stuff! thank u
> 
> word count: 1685

Lance often dreamed about this.

Not exactly this, where there’s a giant blue robotic lion in front of him and it’s surrounded by a blue force field and he’s in some damp dark cave, wet and slightly annoyed.

No. 

But he’s dreamed of something similar. He’s dreamed of the way the blue of the force field glinted in the darkness of the cave, dreamed about the way the markings in the cave glowed and shone.

It reminds him of something that’s too far away, too unreachable.

“I wonder how you get through this.”

Lance is pulled away from his thoughts and he glances at Keith, watches as the mullet-head presses his gloved hands against the force field. It makes a sound and the blue ripples like water under Keith’s palms. The force field, however, does not open for him.

As a joke, Lance steps forward, face neutral “Maybe you just knock.”

And he knocks, all the while practically feeling Hunk’s deadpan look piercing the back of his head.

What Lance didn’t expect was the sting from the force field, something akin to what it feels like when you’re electrocuted.

He even swears that, as he pulls his knuckles away, that there was a trail of blue, crackling only for a second before disappearing when his hand is far enough away.

The cave rumbles in response and everyone is shocked and reeling. 

Even Lance himself stumbles back a little, watching with wide eyes as the giant robot in front of them hums to life, force field dissipating like sparks. The floor under the lion starts glowing blue, just like the carvings on the cave walls. The bright blue lights feel familiar, like Lance had seen them once upon a long time ago.

Then, there are pictures in his head. Ones of five lions, forming together to make the ultimate giant robot. Red, green, yellow, black…

Blue.

The pictures spin so fast in his head that he almost feels a headache coming on.

And then, finally, the pictures slow down.

Instead of robots and lions and sparkling stars, Lance only sees one thing. The colour blue surrounded by the glittering outer space.

It’s a planet. Looking at it makes his chest ache but he doesn’t understand why. The surface is covered in a soft light blue. Lance can’t tell if they’re oceans or skies but white clouds drift over the surface.

He knows this isn’t Earth—his blue and green home isn’t anything like this—but he gets this feeling, something tugging at him. It feels like home the same way Earth feels like home.

He almost reaches forward—like he planet really is here, in front of him—before he’s brought back to the present, back to standing in front of a giant robotic lion. A frown mars his tan face and he wishes he can see it again, stare at the way it almost glows from how blue and how magnificent it looks.

“Whoa.” Lance finally opens his mouth but his words come out breathless “Did everyone just see that?”

Hunk is the first one to answer “Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge huge awesome robot!”

“And this thing is only one part of it!” Pidge continues, hands clenching so hard that his knuckles are turning white “I wonder where the rest of them are?”

Lance agrees, yes, but why talk about the huge robot? Didn’t they see that planet? The planet he saw? He wonders if they felt the same magnetic pull, the same familiarity? It was like Lance had seen the planet before and yet, at the same time, he hasn’t.

There’s a whirring sound and, when Lance looks up, he can see the giant lion lower its head. Hunk and Pidge are screaming but Lance is transfixed, eyes locked on it as it opens its mouth for them.

It felt like it was opening its mouth specifically for _him_.

A sound of contemplation escapes Lance’s throat but he snickers a little and, without an ounce of self-preservation, something Lance had little to begin with anyway, the boy scrambles into the lion.

There’s a seat and he sits in it, pulling his leg up “Here we go.”

He doesn’t know where to start though so that was definitely an issue.

Before Lance could contemplate any further, the chair pulls forward, ripping a sound of surprise from him as he attempts to keep balance.

Then, without knowing how exactly he had managed it, Lance sees that holograms of the controls have popped up in front of him. They’re the same glowing blue as the force field from earlier and his eyes scan over them, wide and curious. 

“Alright, very nice.” Lance looks up at the display that shows the outside of the lion, small smile gracing his features.

“Okay, guys, I feel the need to point out, just so that we’re all aware.” Hunk is speaking up and Lance isn’t surprised that the rest of the team had scrambled in to follow him though he hadn’t heard them enter exactly.

Still, Lance looks at Hunk from his seat in the supposed cockpit as he continues “We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now.”

Lance opens up his mouth to say something in reply but, as soon as he does, the idea is banished from his head and is replaced, instead, by the gentle lull of a purr. He doesn’t just hear it, he feels it resonating in his chest like the purr is coming from him but he knows it’s not. Still, there’s something comforting about it, something he recognises all too much.

Now that he stares down at the control panel, Lance knows exactly what the buttons do. He doesn’t know how he knows—they’re not labelled at all, just white buttons—but whatever that purr was sent the information to his brain.

It was like the lion was trying to communicate with him.

“Woah, guys, did you hear that?” Lance asks everyone else, voice almost breathless like it had been before.

Keith answers him first “Hear what?”

“I think it’s talking to me…” Lance trails off a little, humming under his breath as he leans over to properly look at the controls of this giant robot. 

He’s hesitant at first but, encouraged by the soft purr in his mind, his fingers reach over and press a couple of buttons. The lion rumbles to life and the cockpit shakes as the lion stands up from its sitting position.

When it roars, Hunk and Pidge scream back and, though he’s facing forward, Lance can practically see the surprised expressions on their faces.

Still only half knowing what he’s doing, Lance places his hands at what he guesses to be the steering sticks. 

“Okay, got it. Now, let’s try this.”

Lance pushes the sticks forward and the lion bursts through the cave, debris and dirt clouds everywhere.

They’re flying! Really flying! The lion has thrusters and everything. It's roaring to life and it has a mind of its own. Lance isn’t even doing much anymore—he really can’t with Hunk and Pidge gripping onto him for dear life—but the lion still moves, lithe and flexible like a real big cat. 

Suddenly, they aren’t soaring through the air anymore and, instead, the lion is stomping through the desert, making the cockpit shake even harder. Lance knows that everyone else is having problems standing on their own but it’s not like he can do anything about it at the moment. 

“You are the worst! Pilot! Ever!” Keith complains, most likely gripping onto the back of the pilot’s chair. In fact, everyone was gripping onto one surface or another.

Lance’s stomach lurches at that and his lips bend in an obvious frown. He opens his mouth to retort that, no, he’s not the worst pilot ever, when the lion suddenly speeds forward, sending them all leaning back.

Somehow, Lance feels like this is the lion’s way of defending him, of inflicting some sort of revenge on Keith, and, suddenly, his stomach doesn’t feel all that bad.

Speaking of stomach troubles, however, it seemed like Hunk was having some. It wasn’t anything new, Hunk always had a terrible stomach when it came to any kind of wild bucking vehicle.

“Isn’t this awesome?” Lance asks everyone else, grinning now instead of feeling sour. He’s mostly asking Hunk, though. 

Hunk blanches “Make it stop. Make it stop.”

Lance glances at his best friend and sees the twisted face he’s making as well as the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Lance wished he could do something about it but, also, he doesn’t.

There was a rush coursing through him and it’s like the feeling of finally being able to move after staying still for too long. He felt freedom. He felt the rush of air that swept past this large lion they were riding.

He felt like _he was the lion_.

“I’m not making it do anything. It’s like it’s on autopilot or something.” Lance finally managed to say. He even wanted to add ‘Who’s the worst pilot ever again?’ but restrains himself the lion surges forward into the air. 

They were flying again. The blue of the sky felt a little bluer and that sense of freedom was building up in the bottom of Lance’s stomach. He felt excited for what was happening, what was going to happen. 

“Where are you going?” Keith interrupts Lance’s thoughts and part of Lance wanted to smack him in the face and pretend it was on accident.

“I said it’s on autopilot.” Lance answers the mullet-head with an irritated tone before directing his attention back to the large window in front of him “The lion says there’s an alien ship approaching Earth.”

“I think…” Lance continues, trailing off before adding with a firmer voice “I think we’re supposed to stop it.”

Lance could feel their judging gazes but he didn’t particularly care at the moment. There was something about what this lion was asking for that made him want to do it.

Or rather, there was something about this lion in particular.


	2. memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This castle brings back memories and Lance doesn't know where they're coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lot wordier than before but only because i can't seem to find a way to split it up? also, i decided to give lance a different altean name because there was a pattern between alfor and allura's names (they both started with al) so i wanted his name to follow that pattern. im still debating whether or not to drop the bomb soon about where lance is from but the big reveal isnt now
> 
> also! thank you nina for the comment on the previous chapter! i hope you're glad that there's a second chapter now and a third one already in the works! also also! thank you for everyone else who left kudos on the previous chapter! i felt very loved :)
> 
> word count: 2993

This was insane.

Not only did the lion fly them away from a big alien battleship and into an even bigger wormhole but it also brought them to a planet. Lance can’t say he’s ever seen this one before, not in any star system or planet chart.

That was saying something seeing as the Garrison always made them memorise so many.

It looks a lot like Earth though, with its deep blue oceans and rolling white clouds. Lance knows for a fact it isn’t Earth, however, but the sight of it relieves him slightly.

At least they didn’t have any scary alien ships after them.

There was an even stranger thing about what was happening though. 

(As if the situation could get any stranger)

The castle they were heading to glitters in the sunlight. It’s all metal and black and blue. There was something familiar about it, something that tugged at his heartstrings the same exact way that vision of the planet from earlier did. 

He’s not sure why. Lance is positive he’s never seen anything like this before, not even in his wildest dreams.

But, maybe that was wrong. Maybe he has seen this in his dreams. Something like this, much brighter, under lighter skies, accompanied by soothing voices and the laughter of a child. He feels warmth when he sees this castle and it’s the kind of warmth he feels when facing home after being gone for a really long time. 

Except this isn’t home. This is far from home. So, why..?

“Keep your guard up.” Shiro suddenly warns when they’ve touched down and Lance glances up at the older man with a questioning stare.

Pidge seems to feel the same way as Lance “Something wrong?

“My crew was captured by aliens once.” Shiro sounds solemn when he responds “I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Nobody comments on what he says. It sounds like a heavy subject. Lance wonders why Pidge looks much sadder than Shiro at the mention of it. He doesn’t say anything, though. 

Instead, Lance follows after everyone when they exit through the giant gaping lion mouth. He’s hesitant to leave the lion but it’s obvious that it wanted them to enter.

Facing the castle doors, that relaxed familiar feeling sticks with Lance but it’s not enough to quell the anxiety in his stomach. 

Without warning, the ground started rumbling and Lance immediately knows that it’s from the lion behind them.

“No! I knew it was going to eat us!” Hunk screams, making Lance almost roll his eyes in response “No!”

It was a mechanical lion. _There was no way it even needed to eat them._ Lance's gaze on his best friend is more than just a little judgemental.

The roar from the lion does send a tingle down Lance’s spine. It’s loud and mighty and everything he expected to hear from such a big ferocious robot. In response, the castle doors quake, outline slowly being traced by a blue light before it opens with a deep rumble. 

The hall beyond it is dark and ominous.

Hunk is still clutching onto Shiro when he takes a peek “Oh, the door is open.”

“Guess I was wrong about you!” Hunk then turns to the lion as if in apology but, by that time, everyone was moving forward and he was forced to scramble after them.

The hall is as dark as they had expected but, even then, Lance feels like he knows what it looks like when it’s flooded with light. There’s something that teases at his brain, something he tries as hard as he can to remember but he doesn’t know what it is.

It feels like waking up right after dreaming. You know that you know you dreamt and you know the dream was _something_ but you can’t seem to conjure it up now that your eyes are wide open.

“Hello?” Lance is pulled away from his thoughts by Hunk’s loud voice bouncing off of the walls.

Everyone gives him a sort of deadpan look and he shrugs almost casually. 

As if willed by the fact that Hunk spoke first, Pidge follows “From the size of the lion, I expected the steps to be bigger.”

Almost immediately after Pidge had said that, there’s a sound and light floods them from above, surrounding them. It’s blue and bright and Lance feels a warmth from it though why he doesn’t know.

“Hold for identity scan.” Something told them

They’re all gasping in amazement but none of them moves. Pidge does, however, let out a small breathless ‘what’, seemingly mesmerised like everyone else was.

“Why are we here?” Shiro seems to snap out of it first “What do you want with us?”

Slowly, the torches—could they even call it that?—light up one after the other. Lance is creeped out by the fact that the hallways look exactly like how he thought they would look lit up.

There’s a second round of ‘ooh’s and ‘ahh’s before Pidge speaks up to point out the obvious “I guess we’re going that way.”

The group seems to follow where the castle wants them to go. However, it seems odd but Lance doesn’t complain and his neck doesn’t tire from swivelling left and right. 

He was going to find out why this place seemed so… familiar.

Through winding hallways, sloping steps and Hunk constantly yelling ‘hello’ as if expecting someone to answer, all five of them finally manage to reach a sort of control room.

Or so Pidge guesses.

Lance feels the familiarity here the most.

He wonders why but, before he could even say anything else, there’s something rising from the floor.

It looks like some sort of pod and he squints at it, seeing a blurry silhouette on the inside. 

Then, just as suddenly, a second one rises up. Both of them are releasing some sort of hazy fog but the outline in the second one is much larger than the first. It was hard to tell with the glass being so frosted over, like they had been kept in some sort of deep freezer.

“Are these guys dead?”

_Way to go for subtle, buddy._ Lance couldn’t help but think but it wasn’t like he could answer.

“I—” Pidge was about to give his own input but was abruptly interrupted by the pod.

What they had thought was glass seems to actually be the same thing the force field from the lion was. Except, unlike the force field, this was less geometric and it disintegrated in a much brighter fashion.

Under it, a girl stood.

She had really light hair and sharp ears. Lance is reminded of fairy tale elves from his childhood but he knows she isn’t that. The pink markings on her face, right under her eyes contrasted against her dark skin and she wore regal clothes.

Then, something flashed. It was too quick, Lance couldn’t tell what it was exactly. Something about this girl's face looking down at him, bright smile and an even brighter background. 

The girl gasps and her eyes flutter open. They’re a bright blue, with a hint of something else deep in them. Lance can’t stop staring at them, face skewed into a confused expression.

“Father!” She gasps out, reaching forward but she seems to stumble instead.

Lance doesn’t even think. He just runs forward, catching her and holding her in his arms.

“Woah.” He steadies her, trying to ignore the concern rising from him when he feels just how cold her body is against his. 

She looks up at him, eyes almost half-lidded and she seemed genuinely disoriented. Looking at her this close, Lance couldn’t help the heat that spread across his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

She was gorgeous.

“Hello.” Lance greets her but it sounds much more flirtatious than he intended. 

The girl simply squints “Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m Lance.” He simply answers her question, feeling much more sheepish than before but it doesn’t stop him “And you’re right here in my arms.”

She raises her eyebrow at what he says (obviously), looking a little offended by his tone. Lance isn’t surprised. What does surprise him, however, is a flash in her expression like she had recognised him for a split second.

He wonders if she feels the same way he feels for her.

“Your ears.” Is the next thing she says “They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?”

Lance is immediately offended but much more than the girl was a little while ago “Nothing’s wrong with them? They heard exactly what you said about them!”

Suddenly, the world is turning and Lance feels his knees hit the ground under him. His ear is being pulled and his arm is being held being his back.

Damn, this girl could kick ass if she wanted.

“Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?” Her questions come out rapid fire and Lance tries to ignore the tears building in the corners of his eyes.

He does try to struggle though but it’s in vain “A giant blue lion brought us here. That’s all we know!”

“How do you have the blue lion? What happened to its paladin?” The girl finally lets go and Lance almost crumples, relieved to not be in pain.

“What are you all doing here?” She finally takes note of everyone else in the castle “Unless…”

“How long has it been?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro tries to explain, tries to calm her down as Hunk cowers behind him “Why don’t you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.”

“I’m princess Allura of planet Altea.” She states, looking every bit regal as she stands there, defiance in her eyes.

_Allura…_ The name rings in Lance’s head but in the voice of a small boy, one he feels like he knows but he can’t quite tell who it is.

“I’ve got to find out where we are.” Allura is looking less regal and more panicked as she moved forward, moving to what looks like a console “And how long we’ve been asleep.”

“Okay, that’s how that works.” Pidge is both concerned but interested when Allura manages to make the controls light up.

It looks like the same kind of technology from the lion so Lance guesses that this place—Altea? That doesn’t feel right—must be where the lion came from.

The other pod then cracks open in a flurry of light, just like the way Allura’s did. 

From it pops out an old man that promptly screams “Enemy combatants!”

As much as it pains Lance to say, even this guy had an air of familiarity about him.

The old guy, however, launches himself at Lance in an attempt to attack him. It was easy enough for Lance to simply side step.

The guy wobbles as he lands but he manages to balance himself against Allura’s pod “ _Quiznak!_ You’re lucky I have a case of the old ‘sleep chamber knees’!”

Lance and the old guy then, of course, go into a tirade of what the possibilities could have been had the old guy been able to fight. Lance doubts he could hurt a fly but humours him anyway, smirk decorating his face. 

“It can’t be.”

Lance directs his attention back to the princess and she seems too shellshocked for words.

Her companion looks concerned “What is it?”

“We’ve been asleep for 10,000 years.” She tells him, eyes only seemingly growing wider. She has a look on her face that makes Lance think that she’s too far away, remembering things that were too far into the past.

Lance feels sorry for her though he doesn’t know what the story behind everything is. Something pulls his heart to her, makes him all too sympathetic. 

“Planet Altea and all the planets in our solar system have been destroyed.”

Lance raises an eyebrow at that and wonders what planet they’re on then if not Altea. Why would her castle be here if this wasn’t her planet? She said this was her castle after all.

“Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization…” Allura sounds hard broken as she says this and her hand presses against her chest as if to ease the pain “Even my brother… Alaine…”

“Zarkon.” Her voice almost does a 180 and her tone is now venomous instead of heartbroken. 

The words make something in Lance’s stomach twist, something that reminds him of a crying baby, of fire and brimstone and death. It reminds him of the colour of a sunset except it doesn’t give him the feeling of beauty, only destruction.

“Zarkon?” Shiro responds immediately, eyes wide and surprised 

Allura nods, turning to look at him but her voice still held that same poison, that same hatred “He was the King of the Galra. A _vile_ creature and the enemy to all free people.”

“I remember now.” Shiro mutters “I was his prisoner.”

Lance wonders how Shiro knows this but Allura interjects before he can ask “He’s still alive? _Impossible!_ ”

“I can’t explain it but it’s true.” Shiro assures her, mouth turned in a small frown “He’s searching for a super weapon called Voltron.”

“He’s searching for it because he knows that it’s the only thing that can defeat him.” Allura expands upon what Shiro says and she looks more determined than ever “And that’s exactly why we must find it before he does.”

A silence passes over them before the guy, Coran, walks forward, pressing his hand against Allura’s shoulder “Princess, you must eat. It’s been 10,000 years.”

“I’m not hungry.” She immediately answers and her hands don’t lift from the control panel in front of her. 

Lance himself is silent as he contemplates what’s happening in front of them. He feels irritated but only because whatever is happening feels closer to home than he would like. He’s never been outside of the solar system much less here, to this specific planet! 

He doesn’t know why everything feels so… 

Plus, whatever had happened, it was way before his time, way before he was even born. _Way before his great great grandparents were even born!_

“10,000 years…” Lance murmurs out loud, still thinking and not exactly paying attention to anything around him “That’s like… 1,000 plus 10.”

“Times ten.” Keith corrects him and Lance feels his irritation bubble up even more accompanied by a soft blush that sprinkles his cheeks.

“Whatever, drop out.”

Hunk interrupts them—thankfully—while patting is stomach “I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I’m starving.”

“Yeah, but you’ve thrown up, like, five times.” Pidge responds almost a-matter-of-factly.

“Hmm, good point.” Hunk nods before shovelling whatever that green goop is in front of him. 

Lance almost gags at the sight, wondering how his buddy could just simply grab it with his hands and stuff it in his mouth. Then again, Hunk did claim he was hungry.

Still, Lance couldn’t help but be concerned for his best friend and, from the look on Pidge’s face, he was just as concerned too. Hunk even kind of grumbles a little, sticking his tongue out, but the guy continues eating after pausing only a little bit. Part of Lance wanted to stop him.

Being so focused on Hunk, Lance hadn’t caught what Shiro had said but he does listen to what Coran replies with “Yes... it was but now it’s gone and we’re the last Alteans alive.”

There’s that heartbroken look on both their faces again. Coran opens his arms for her and Allura jumps in, almost sobbing but not quite. It was a sad sight and Lance wanted to join them.

Except, he really shouldn’t. He doesn’t know why he feels this… _familiarity_ towards the two but he had to remember. Lance didn’t know them, they didn’t know him. He’d seen their reactions to him and, if they had known him, they would’ve obviously said so. And, yet, they didn’t and so Lance didn’t mention it.

He’d have to talk to them about it eventually, however.

Just as he thinks that, there’s a blaring sound. 

The blue console that Allura had been in front of turns red and the screen reads something Lance almost thought he himself could read. But, before he could, a picture of what looked like the ship that had been chasing them popped up.

“A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!” Coran almost shouts

Allura moves from her pod—Lance hadn't even noticed that she moved—with mice scooped up in both her hands “How did they find us?”

Even the mice looked familiar Lance thinks bitterly.

“I’m not sure but I bet it’s Keith’s fault.” Lance says before he could stop himself, arms folded and an angry look on his face.

“Say whatever you’ve got to say to make yourself feel better.” Keith scoffs and it seems to only irritate Lance further. “Especially after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!”

Lance bristles at that comment and his chest feels too tight but he doesn’t think when he almost presses his forehead against Keith’s “I’ll stick you in a wormhole!”

Their faces are close, _too_ close. In any normal circumstances, Lance's face down to his neck and up to the tips of his ears would be searing red. After all, he had to admit, mullet-head looked cute, even with his bad hair. However, circumstances weren't normal and Keith seemed to dance on every single one of Lance's nerves.

“Stow it, cadets!” Shiro gets in between them before anything can escalate “This is no time to place blame.”

Lance throws his hands up, obviously still angry but he doesn’t say anything else.

“It’s time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?” Shiro turns away from the two of them and, instead, directs his attention to Allura and Coran.

Lance zones out then, glaring at Keith’s side profile. 

Then again, the jerk was right. Lance was the one that had gotten them stuck here, in this planet, wherever this planet was. Sure, Lance wasn’t the one controlling the lion—the lion had a mind of its own!—but he was still the one that let them go through, the one that pushed the thrusters and made the decision.

Did they even take a vote? Shiro had said that it wasn’t his decision to make and Lance didn’t even wait for anyone else to agree.

Was he the one that did this?


End file.
